


You Never Said No

by Emyvio



Series: Emy's One Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae Logic | Logan Sanders, Logan's got some secrets, M/M, Multi, but they all love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyvio/pseuds/Emyvio
Summary: Virgil is a firm believer in the paranormal. Janus believes that the paranormal can’t exist. Logan just wants to snuggle his boyfriends and not be outed as a fairy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Emy's One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	You Never Said No

“Okay, what about vampires?”

“Completely preposterous. They have to sleep in the same soil they were buried in. How can that happen if their corpse is never buried?”

“True. What about…”

Logan sighed, tuning his boyfriends out. Virgil and Janus were discussing the implications of the supernatural existing. It was a silly conversation to begin with, but it had fully evolved into a full-on debate that Logan wanted no part of. Janus was the more sensible member of the conversation, fully believing that if the supernatural existed then there would be irrefutable evidence of it existing by now. Virgil, however, was a firm believer in the idea of anything being possible. And though Virgil defended the idea of every supernatural creature existing, Logan didn’t think that Virgil _actually_ believed in the supernatural. No, it was far more likely that Virgil believed in the _idea_ of the supernatural. If it was the former, he would most likely have realized Logan’s secret by now…

“What do you think, Specs?”

Logan looked from his chemistry book, startled from his own thoughts. “My apologies, could you repeat that?”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly and repeated his question. “Fairies. They’ve gotta exist, right?”

Logan froze, trying not to show his panic as he pretended to ponder the question. His finger toyed with the silver bracelet he wore (they were going to get him an iron one, but he told them about his ‘severe iron allergy’ just in time) as he tried to formulate a response that was semi-truthful without giving away crucial information. “According to what humanity currently understands about the laws of physics, the possibility of the Fair Folk existing is extremely slim.”

“See?” Janus said, pointing to Logan. “If our lie detector of a boyfriend says that they aren’t real, then they aren’t real.”

Virgil stared at Logan for a moment and he resisted the urge to squirm in his seat, slightly unnerved by his anxious boyfriend’s unyielding gaze. Eventually though he shrugged and looked away. “Alright, I guess maybe fairies aren’t real.” He yawned before looking over at their bed. “Cuddle pile?”

Logan smiled, relieved that they were letting the subject drop. “Cuddle pile.” They all crawled up on the bed, snuggling against each other with Logan in the middle (he was always so cold, his boyfriends basically demanded that he was in the middle so they could warm him up). They all snuggled up to each other, exchanging their goodnight kisses and “I love yous,” before gently falling asleep. Janus was the first to fall asleep, as always. Logan took a while, but after an hour he fell asleep.

Virgil stayed awake, glancing over at his glasses-wearing boyfriend as he slept. He looked like a corpse when he was sleeping, barely breathing in this state. His skin was pale and blemish-free, and his mannerisms always struck Virgil as odd.

The emo sighed, running a finger down his boyfriend’s cheek and watching him shiver. “You never said that the fair folk didn’t exist...” He reached over and kissed his forehead. “...but I still love you Lo, even if you aren’t human.” He laid in bed for a few more minutes, contemplating the existence of fae, before he let sleep take him.


End file.
